The Two Human Scouts is Born (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Two Human Scouts is Born. One day at Canterlot High School, Twilight and the girls were in class doing some class work. Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm.... Rainbow Dash: What're you thinking about, Twilight? Sunset Shimmer: I think she's probably looking at something. Applejack: Yeah, But what's that she's doing? (points to Twilight's paper) Rarity: What're you reading, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Sorry, Girls. I'm just so way behind at some class I've never got to finish. Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure things will get better. Pinkie Pie: Hey, Girls! Look! Then, three kids, Megan, Molly and Danny Williams came in. Megan Williams: Twilight, Sunset, Applejack. Is that you!? Molly Williams: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie! Danny Williams: Rarity, Rainbow Dash! Twilight Sparkle: Megan, Molly, Danny?! Megan Williams: (as she and her siblings hugged their friends) It's good to see you all! Rarity: It's great to see you darlings too. Twilight Sparkle: What brings you three here? Molly Williams: Well, We'd just though we could see our old friends here in CHS. Danny Williams: And now, We'd just became new students here. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, You guys! That's fantastic! Fluttershy: Oh, It's not just fantastic; It just might be the best news ever! Pinkie Pie: Aah! Could this day get any better? Woo-hoo! Then, There was a call from Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Oh, Hi, Ransik, What's going on? Ransik: Girls, You're needed at the Lab. It's important! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Ransik. We're be right there. Sorry, Megan. We had to go. Applejack: Let's talk later, Kay? Megan Williams: Okay, AJ. See you later. So, The girls hurried as fast as they could. Meanwhile with Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: I have a plan to be rid of the rangers forever. Princess Dark Matter: What is your bidding, My mistress? Nightmare Moon: To find a way to defeat the Harmony Force Rangers and take their powers away, I wanted to be rid of them myself. King Sombra: Remember, Failure isn't optional. Princess Dark Matter: Yes, My master. And she set out to see to her job done. Back at Canterlot High, Megan has been dreaming about a glowing light in the sky. Megan Williams: (sighs) Molly Williams: Megan, what's wrong? Megan Williams: Huh, Oh... Just day dreaming. Molly Williams: Oh, What was it about? Danny Williams: I'm guessing it's a private thing. Just then, She noticed the glowing light she was dreaming about. Megan Williams: Huh, That light? And appearing is Serena, known as Sailor Moon. Megan Williams: Sailor Moon... Serena Tsukino: That's right, Megan. I've come to see you and your sister. Megan Williams: Really, What for? Serena Tsukino: I have gifts for you two. And she bestowed a power of Sky and Heart. Serena Tsukino: From this point on, Megan. You will be known as Sailor Sky. And you Molly will be known as Sailor Heart. Megan Williams: Wow... Molly Williams: Amazing! Serena Tsukino: Use them well and good luck. And she disappeared into the light. Meanwhile, Princess Dark Matter begins making her move. Princess Dark Matter: The Elements of Harmony will be mine to control. (transform into herself to look like Megan) Applejack: Howdy, Megan. What're doin' here, Sugarcube? Princess Dark Matter: (as Megan) Hi, Applejack. I was waiting for Molly inside the school, But I'm sure she came out with Danny? Applejack: Oh, i see, well let's go look for them, come on. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225